


A night under our stars.

by Dandelion_queen



Series: Tom and Alice. [2]
Category: British Actor RPF, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Victorian, Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Idiots in Love, Large Breasts, Outdoor Sex, Victorian, husband and wife, sort of, tom and alice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-13
Updated: 2015-02-13
Packaged: 2018-03-12 05:05:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3344684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dandelion_queen/pseuds/Dandelion_queen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the return of Tom and Alice from The debt collector and Mrs Harrington. Set a couple of years in their future, Tom and Alice are now parents of two little ones and Tom feels that Alice needs a break. So he surprises her with a little lovenest hideaway and they reconnect. Oh and they have a really good fuck too! Enjoy. x</p>
            </blockquote>





	A night under our stars.

"Where are we going?" Alice asked me. She puffed her cheeks with what I took to be annoyance.  
"You'll see."  
That's all I was giving her and it earned me a little humph. I didn't mind, I knew she soon change her tune. I had the idea a while ago and myself and the gardeners took a few days to get it done. Of course I told her I'd been sorting out a bit of an issue with a farmer but it was a white lie to keep her inquisitive mind off the scent.  
"It'll be dark soon." She grumped.  
"Are you scared the bogeyman will get you?" I teased. She gave another exaggerated sigh.  
I was a bit put out.

Sweet girl had been through a time of it after we had our daughter. The labour had been difficult and she suffered from a noticeable anxiety. She paced about a lot and I was in half a mind to get the doctor but it's a slippery slope once you get a sawbones involved and I wasn't sure it would be beneficial. I hired an extra pair of hands to help with the children and sweet girl got as much rest as needed. She still wanted to be in the thick of it with our babies but I put my foot down and wouldn't allow it. First big argument we'd had and it resulted in her attacking me, beating at me with her fists till I held her down. Once she cried it out she became quieter.  
And before you think me a monster let me explain...I don't see the point in my wife having to stay up in the night when we have a bloody night shift nursemaid for that. That's all I'm getting at. I want my wife to be healthy and happy not rundown and miserable, hardly makes me cold does it?

She'd lost that little twinkle in her eye. If I had to bend over backwards every day I'd do it just to get my sweet girl back in fine form. This was a gamble but I was tapping into that adventurous spirit I knew she had and I hoped she'd like it.  
"My buggering feet hurt." She huffed.  
"You like walking..anyway we're almost there." I told her with as much enthusiasm as I could muster. She looked so down.  
"Right..you wait here and I'll be back in two shakes of a duck's tail!" I darted off the footpath and left her stood there calling out for me.  
I had to work quick. I got the fire going easily after taking a handful of cooks matches and then I lit the candles in the jars. By the time I was done the sun had well and truly set and that soft pink skylight was fading fast. It all looked dare I say very pretty.  
"Toooom! What are you doing?!"  
I could hear her grumbling and had to laugh. 

 

"Keep your eyes closed." I led her by the hand and slowly took her to the small clearing.  
"I can smell smoke." she coughed.  
She stumbled a little and grabbed at my arm.  
"Open them!"  
I stepped back letting her take in the scene and waited. Her eyes didn't know what to look at first. Her hand went up to her mouth in surprise.  
The small wooden hut had been easy enough to fix up, truly no one knew how long it had been on the land it was only when a bit of exploring by the gamekeepers lad had revealed it. It wasn't no bigger than a pantry but it'd do for what I had in mind. The candles lit up the area nicely, the breeze twisting their flickering lights about. I kept the fire outside..I'd sort that eventually but for now it was fine.  
"Oh Tom it's so very lovely."  
She looked truly pleased and I hadn't even shown her the best part yet.  
Taking her hand again I pulled the hut door open and grinned.  
I'd kitted it out like a giant bed. Took a few carriage trips mind but the floor was a mess of blankets, cushions and a two old huge rugs that added a softness to the floor.  
"Ta-dah!"  
I lit the lamp inside and then I ushered her inside.  
"You did all this?"  
She still seemed bewildered.  
"With a bit of help. Do you like it?" I asked her.  
"I do, it's perfect but why?"  
I removed my shoes and walked over to the small basket I'd hidden in the corner.  
"Because it's about high time we did this..drink?" I pulled a glass out of the basket and smirked.

Sweet girl joined me on the floor for a glass of red, very potent stuff. By glass two she was giggling. A good sign to be sure.  
I'd packed enough little treats to please her and keep her mind off worrying.  
She nibbled on her favourite chocolates and smiled at me.  
"I've been beastly to you haven't I?" she said, her smile suddenly gone.  
Truth be told she had been a little out of sorts but beastly? Never.  
"You have not." I replied.  
"I have. I've been unbearable. It's just it's been so hard..I didn't expect to have Alistair and Florence. I still think about Daniel..I just worry."  
We'd certainly made good on starting a family. Our boy Alistair was but four months old when we found out she was carrying again. How's that for timing? Even I was shocked.  
I was delighted of course, nothing makes me happier than those two little sods but for sweet girl it's reopened certain wounds. She has many what if's and I wish I had the answers. If it had played out different then we'd have three children to be raising but life can be cruel. I choose to enjoy life, to savour it, there's so much pain in life that I make a conscious effort to keep it to a minimum. I know her heart will always have a part of it with Daniel. My experience of loss was different, I couldn't fathom what it must've been like seeing your child fading away. It's a horror I hope we never face for I worry she couldn't cope if it happened again.  
"I know you do sweet girl. It's only natural you would but it's not a way to live, we have so much to enjoy with them both."  
She nestled in closer to me and nodded.  
"You're a good man Tom."  
I try to be these days at least.

 

"So Mr Hiddleston did you bring me up here with ulterior motives?" Alice sipped her wine and gave me a not so innocent smile.  
"Awfully big words my dear." I teased.  
"They match my awfully big breasts." she cupped her milky white globes and uncrossed her ankles.  
"The finest bit of tit I've had my mouth around!" I winked making her splutter.  
"You're so coarse sometimes." she placed her glass down and shook her head. "I find it vulgar.."  
I felt a little put out till she cracked a smile.  
"You had me going then sweet girl!" and she did you know.  
"Oh Tom as though I'd ever give a fiddlers fart for that, you might not speak like a refined gentleman but I wouldn't want you like that anyway." She cupped my face and all but dove on me!  
There's my girl!

I wasted no time. We hadn't had naught but the tired occasional fumble since Florrie but tonight I wished to be with my wife in every way possible.  
"Oh my little darling..my sweet girl." I was like a lovesick farm lad trying to get her out her clothes and get rid of mine, I didn't want to take my hands off her.  
"Easy there.." she crooned undoing each button on my shirt.  
"How can I be when I've been craving you for weeks?" I told her as her palms smoothed over my chest appreciatively.  
"Oh now..I'm hardly some ravishing creature." she said.  
She always put herself down and it irked me to no end.  
"Yes you are..yes you are." I grabbed each arm firmly and held her, she seemed shy all of a sudden. "To me you are the most beautiful woman I've ever laid eyes on and I've told you as much many times, I just wish you'd let yourself believe the truth of it. I adore you..I am yours always my Alice." and I fair saw her melt when I spoke, her eyes suddenly large and trusting upon me.  
"I love you so very much." her breasts rose and fell with each breath and we came together as a tangle of limbs.

I took each breast in my hands and had my mouth upon them almost hungrily, her nipples got my full attention as I licked and flicked my tongue over the firm rosey buds. She began sighing almost mewling in her pleasure, I knew she loved to have her tits bitten and licked so I spent a good while on them. I do love a decent mouthful!  
When she started to grasp roughly at my hair I decided it was time to descend lower still to that cunny that no doubt felt neglected since my tongue had been busier at the top end. Kissing my way down her body I marvelled at her more generous figure, gone was the fragility and in it's place a more sturdy build that made my cock hard as iron.  
I had made her so with the bearing of my children. Her plump thighs felt soft about the side of my face. She felt like she had been made for me, warm, glistening and ready. The scent of her filling my head with thoughts that would make even the most seasoned doxy blush red.  
The sweet taste of her cunny juice on my tongue made me hungry to claim her with my cock, I would have her sit on my face.  
"Sit on me, ride my face..I would gladly drink you!" I urged her.  
The sight of that lush little cunny as it sank over me was heavenly.  
My hands gripped her thighs as I licked and sucked every part of her, she trembled and circled her hips using all of my lips and nose to ease her ache, she came apart beautifully..thin trails still clinging to her cunny as I positioned her on her back, taking my time I pushed in and threw my head back at the feel of her.  
It had been too long going without this.  
I was mindful at first, it was our first real bedding since she'd given birth but when her hands gripped at my buttocks pressing me harder into her I knew she was ready for a good hard fucking and I wouldn't dissapoint.

I took her legs behind the knees and held them while I drove into her, each hot, slick thrust was as close to paradise as a man can get. She sucked at her fingers looking at me causing my bollocks to tighten.  
"You prick teasing me while we do the deed my sweet girl?" I growled.  
"I am. You feel so good..." she moaned and slipped her hand down to tease her pearl while I dipped my wick as deep as I could.  
I was close now, she didn't once take her eyes off me while she brought herself off around my cock. I felt her squeezing, milking the length of me.  
With her back arched off the cushions I followed her into my own climax.  
"Oh fill me up..give me all of you!" she cried and I stayed buried to the hilt inside her coating her slick cunny walls with my seed.  
We both shook, sweat dampened and breathless yet elated.

Myself and sweet girl made a fine night of it. I took her three more times, I hardly had any left in my bollocks and came dry on the last go. I knew my bellend wouldn't best pleased with me come the morning. We curled up in each other's arms, exhausted but content.  
"They look like stars outside." Sweet girl watched the handful of candles flickering in the tree. "Our stars." she smiled.  
"Our stars." I repeated, and you know they did look as such.  
"We'll come here often?" she asked me.  
"Whenever you wish to have a night under our stars." I told her and trailed my fingers down her back. She snuggled in close and we watched each candle go out one by one till we at last slept.


End file.
